


Studying

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Sally try to study together. Amy is incredibly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Their study session has dissolved into a ‘making out on Sally’s bed’ session, which Amy has to admit she saw coming. Sally’s the studious one, not her. Sally is the one with straight As and a plan for the future. Amy is the one that is happy if she scrapes a pass and who plans on bobbing along until something exciting happening.

To put it simply, studying is not Amy’s forte.

Kissing, however, is.

She likes to think that nobody in the world, not a single soul, has the power to distract Sally as thoroughly as she can. She sucks on Sally’s full lips and plunges her tongue inside, loving the way that Sally gives a sigh trapped within a moan, just for her.

There’s nothing like kissing, as far as Amy is concerned, but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t also fun to push her hand south. Even if neither of them have gone all the way with a boyfriend yet - they’re only teenagers, after all - that doesn’t mean that they can’t play between friends, something innocent and fun that Amy always finds it easy to persuade Sally to indulge in. She slips her hand under the waist of Sally’s jeans and past the elastic of her underwear, into the trimmed crop of hair that awaits.

Parting the lips of Sally’s pussy with her slightly too-cold fingers, Amy feels the hitching intake of breath against her mouth. “Sorry,” she mutters with a smile that implies she isn’t sorry at all. Her eyes twinkle with mischief, while Sally looks up at her with that amused weariness she does so well. “They’ll warm up soon.”

The heat of Sally’s cunt makes that true, almost burning against her fingers as she slides over her folds and up into that wet centre, waiting for her to tame it. She rubs against the slick skin, tracing it as she takes her time, knowing how to make Sally shiver.

Beneath her, Sally’s eyelid flicker down and block off her eyes from view, but that’s alright - her whole face is such a picture that it is a delight to view it unhindered. Her cheeks are flushed with a red that spreads over her nose, and her hair is spread in wild waves down her shoulders, effortlessly beautiful. Her gorgeous best friend, they’re going to take over the world together. Amy finally closes in on Sally’s clit and watches her friend break down beneath her, trying desperately to hold onto the cries that want to escape - her parents are downstairs. They don’t want them to rush up here to see what ‘the girls’ are up to to make them sound in pain.

Fast and furious, she takes Sally right to the edge in no time at all, only slowing down when she looks ready to break. Amy could hold her there for as long as she wanted, keep her by her side and under her thumb - because the end of secondary school is coming, along with graduation and long goodbyes. Sally will move back down to England and Amy thinks that her heart might break with the loss.

She thinks ( _maybemaybemaybe_ ) if she’s good enough, sweet enough, strong enough, she can persuade her to stay - maybe Sally won’t leave. Maybe she won’t have to be the girl who waits, she won’t have to listen to the lies.

She doesn’t want to feel her heart break. Not again.

So she holds Sally where she is until she feels her ready to explode, and then she lets her ignite. She pounces down to devour Sally’s mouth as she climaxes, swallowing every beautiful moan, every shared gasp, everything that Sally could possibly have to offer.


End file.
